Glare
by Evil AJ
Summary: I am not one of your bottled up emotions, nor am I your inner demon. No matter how much you try to deny my existence, the fact of the matter is...I am you yourself. *COMPLETE* Raven/Terra
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I was playing a pretty old game called psychic force on my dreamcast, and I suddenly got the idea for this fic. This is a very dark fic and will include plenty of blood/gore/death/whatever. This will also be a relatively short fic, I don't expect any more than six chapters. I'm not sure if there will be any pairings yet. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and please review! ...it would make me happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

***************

_glare (glair), -v.i. 4. to shine with or reflect a very harsh, bright, dazzling light_

Recently, it seemed like every day was cloudy. The sound of the ocean waves used to be so relaxing to me, but now it seemed as though it was more of an omen than anything else. It was like the calm before a terrible storm, a brief moment of silence and peace before the fury of the storm brought destruction and ruin to its victims. I glanced at my watch and noticed it was still early in the afternoon. It seemed like much later, but I suppose my perception of time has gone to shit. It seemed like more often than not, my afternoons were spent sitting here on the beach below the tower.

It wasn't as though I had much of a choice. Ever since Slade had assembled an army of robots and supervillains powerful enough to wipe many of us out, there were very few inhabitants left in Jump City, and the few who remained typically wanted nothing to do with the heroes who had failed to protect them. The city itself was, for the most part, deserted. There was no electricity left anywhere, and most of the buildings were literally falling apart from the collateral damage caused by our fights. Quite frankly, I don't see why we bothered to continue protecting the city, but it wasn't as if there was anywhere else for us to go, as most of the other titans were either dead or captured by Slade. However, I wondered just how long it would be before we ran out of supplies and were overwhelmed by Slade's forces.

The wind picked up and strands of my blonde hair covered my face. I hadn't bothered looking in the mirror today, but judging from the fact that I hadn't showered today and that I had a hard time taking care of my hair with the limited supplies we had, I probably looked pretty bad. But it wasn't as if there was anyone to look presentable for anyway. Well, except for the only other person who was sitting on the beach.

I looked over and noticed Beast Boy sitting quite a distance from me. How long had he been sitting there? He was gazing out into the ocean, completely oblivious to anything and everything around him. Looking away from him, I bit my lip and curled my legs up closer to my body.

Ever since Raven had been captured by Slade, Beast Boy rarely spoke to any of us. It was hard to blame him really. He had wanted to go after Slade, to take the woman he loved back into his arms. After all, he did love Raven, not me. It stung that I wasn't the one in his heart, and it stung even more that I was part of the reason why he couldn't go looking for Raven.

It was even more dangerous outside of Jump City than it was inside, and even a formidable combatant like Beast Boy wouldn't last long against Slade's impressive tactics and overwhelming numbers. But the biggest reason why we couldn't let him go was because, put simply…we needed him. So the green changling had to put off his search for his loved one because his friends depended on him. More and more every day, it seemed like we were a burden to him. Sometimes I wondered if he would rather be dead than to go on living without Raven.

It's been two months since Raven was captured, and we all knew that the odds of her still being alive were slim, but we dared not say anything of the sort to Beast Boy. No matter how much we tried to remain optimistic, no matter how much we said we hadn't given up on finding her, we all knew that we couldn't leave the city. And no matter how much we wanted to think otherwise, I think we were all beginning to realize that our days were numbered.

"Terra…"

I heard Cyborg's voice behind me. It was our day to do the patrol. We always did the patrol in pairs now, as it was far too dangerous to go alone, and with Robin coming down with an illness which we simply did not have the resources to treat, I was stuck on patrol for most of the week. I took one last look at Beast Boy, who's gaze still remained fixed on the ocean. The worst days were when I was paired with him, as he would say very little to me and simply being alone with him brought me pain and shame. Sometimes I wonder if maybe he wished I was the one who had been captured instead of Raven. Maybe then at least I wouldn't be such a burden to him…

I sighed as I left with Cyborg. The T-car was one of the very few things that still fuctioned properly, and as such, being in it brought me some small sense of security.

******************

The full moon casted a wonderful light over the terrain around me. It was weird that the sky was so clear now with the moon and stars shining brightly, because I could have sworn that it was going to storm earlier. My cloak and leotard were, in my opinion, the perfect wardrobe for this kind of weather. The cool summer breeze blew through my violet hair and with it came an eerie quiet. The crickets, the wolves, and even the owls were unusually silent tonight, and the wind was blowing just enough to make the entire scenery seem as though it was alive. I ran my hand through my smooth hair and closed my eyes, feeling the wind flow over my entire form.

The only thing that could make this night even more perfect…was if it were raining blood.

I generally go wherever my handheld GPS tells me to go, and it's kinda weird that I have no recollection of who gave it to me. I don't carry any sort of communicator on me, so whoever's telling me to go to these places can't give me any kind of orders, not that I would listen to them anyway. Judging from the small amount of abandoned houses around me and the abundance of trees, I assume I was somewhere out in the country. I don't see how I was supposed to find anyone out here, but the portable navigation system has never failed to lead me to a new playmate.

Suddenly, I heard something off in the distance. A delicious smirk came across my face and I could barely contain my excitement as I flew through the summer air. My face lit up when I saw the source – three figures walking across a field. One looked to be a normal teenage girl, while the other two looked like some sort of mutated bugs. Weird…one looked like some sort of overgrown butterfly? Or was it a moth? The other one was even weirder, because it had a human torso with an entire giant spider for a head.

"DADDY!" I heard the girl whine. "It's spooky out here! And there's no TVs or any electricity in any of these run down houses! And my Gamestation portable is running out of batteries!" she complained some more as she pulled out some weird looking device.

"Relax, Kitten," That giant moth can talk!? "Daddy and Fang will protect you. Besides, Slade said we'd find someone out here who could get us out. We'll be back in the city before you know it."

Their conversation didn't interest me at all, but what did interest me was that device the girl had in her hand. Had she called it a Gamestation portable? Although it did sound kind of familiar to me for some odd reason, I was certain I've never heard of such. But the device itself looked fascinating, and I absolutely had to have it. Perhaps she would be kind enough to share with me until I could get one of my own? Wasting no more time, I teleported in front of the trio, causing them to come to a sudden halt as they saw my figure in the night.

"You there, girl!" I said, pointing my finger at her. "Let me see that device you're holding." I expected her just to give it to me. After all, I wasn't used to not getting what I wanted. But instead, all three of them backed away from me.

"Oh no…" the giant moth said in an alarmed voice. "It's Raven! Slade set us up! Run, Kitten!" The girl shrieked and took off while the two mutants stood their ground, preparing to fight. How rude! I ask to see something, and not only does she run away from me, but she also sicks her two pets on me? Better yet, how the hell did that overgrown bug know my name? Oh well, it didn't matter. This would, after all, make the night much more exciting.

The guy with the spider for a head launched himself at me, which I countered by flying forwards, meeting his attack, and sending a kick right to his face. He went flying backwards and I used the opportunity to catch the moth off guard by assaulting him with a combination of blows to his torso. Seeing him double over in pain, I flew up into the air and prepared to come down with a final blow when I was suddenly engulfed in a weird gooey substance. I fell to the ground and realized I couldn't move my arms or legs. Did that spider seriously just shoot web at me?

This was absolutely disgusting. What could have turned out to be the perfect night was now ruined! None of the stuff better be in my hair, for it would take ages to get out. Anger swelled up inside me as my hands began to glow an ominous dark color. It was then I noticed the spider was now looming over me and was preparing to…probably bite my head off or something. As his fangs came down at me, I phased into the ground, avoiding his attack and escaping the weird goo at the same time. I emerged right in front of him, my hands still glowing. I put both of my hands together and put them right in front of his six eyes. Typically, I don't mind spiders, but this one was quickly becoming an eyesore.

He jumped for a split second before the entire arachnid was completely incinerated by my dark magic, leaving behind only a headless human corpse.

"FANG!" I had forgotten all about the moth. I looked up and saw him flying after the selfish teenage girl who wouldn't share her…what was it called again? As he flew after her, she turned around and looked at him. "Daddy!" she yelled. She ran towards him, hopefully to be picked up and carried to safety. Well, I wasn't about to let that happen.

Right as the distance between the two was closing, I flew after him with my right hand glowing with dark energy. Right as he reached his daughter and held out his hands to her, my right hand impaled him through his chest. Surprisingly, I smelled the wonderful scent of human blood. I was expecting some sort of disgusting…moth…insect-type smell. He coughed a bit and took one last look at his terrified daughter.

"K…Kitten…I.. l-love…" I sure hope he wasn't planning on saying anything else, because my dark magic was now surging throughout his entire body. He violently convulsed for a moment and let out a choked cry before he exploded, covering both me and the girl in front of me with his bloody remnants. The girl let out a blood-curdling scream that broke all silence the night previously had. She was now breathing heavily and sobbing violently as she looked at me with terrified eyes, her features now glazed in the bloody remains of her father. Wait…that thing was her father?

I grabbed her by the collar and flew several hundred feet into the air. I brought her up to eye level with me and smiled at her through my blood-stained features. She still had the device from earlier in her hand, and I wrenched it from her grip and brought it up to my face. "See now? That wasn't so hard. Sharing is always a good thing." I said to her, to which she responded with several hysterical screams. So I did what any girl in my situation would have done.

I dropped her.

Even with the wind blowing and me being so high up in the air, I could still hear the sound of bone shattering as her screams died out. Well, she had been a fragile one…

A satisfied smile came across my face, for I now had the object that fascinated me so! And what's better yet, she had been generous enough to just give it to me! As I began to move my fingers around the touch screen, I suddenly saw a message come up that read 'Low Battery!' before the device shut off.

"Oh well!" I said as I tossed the device over my shoulder. I had no idea how to work the damn thing anyway.

******************

**Author's Note: Will Raven remain a psychotic killer throughout this entire fic? I bet you'd find out faster if you hit the review button! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Considering the shortness of this fic, I was planning on finishing it regardless of how many reviews I was getting. That, and I think it's pretty good…just my opinion. So, I'll be updating this rather frequently. I expect to be finished before the end of this month.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans; I don't own.**

************************

I suppose I've gotten used to the nights always being cloudy, for it took me quite some time to realize that it was a full moon and all the stars were shining brightly in the dark sky. Back when the city had electricity, the lights made it so hard to see the stars in the sky like this, even from the tower. And of course, all the lights in the tower were off. The only means we had of getting electricity was by using some of Cyborg's power cells, and because of the limited supply of said power cells, we had to sacrafice a lot of things.

For example, the tower's former state of the art security system was now limited to a manually activated alarm, which meant that one of us would have to stay up and keep watch while everyone else slept. Also, the television was restricted to only be on for an hour a day, and that was only to watch the news to see how Slade was progressing. In fact, we recently stopped watching it all together, since the news seemed to get worse every day. And the worst part was that Cyborg was down to his last two power cells, which meant that we'd have about a month before we had no electricity at all, and about two months before we had no more half-robot friend.

I bit my lip as I looked all the way down the massive length of the tower. At the base of our enormous home, I saw the beach I had sat on so many times, accompanied by the abundance of rocks which the ocean waves splashed against. I remembered all the wonderful conversations that Beast Boy and I used to have on the beach. Back when he was so kind to me and always used to tell the funniest jokes…ok, so they weren't that funny, but I would always laugh at them, just because they were told by him. And then there was Cyborg, always joking around with him…and Robin, who was usually very serious but his heart always warmed when he was with Starfire, who used to be so cheerful…and Raven….well, at least we had Raven then. It all just seemed so surreal now.

They say remembering good times in your life is actually a very good way to talk yourself over the ledge.

I heard the sound of the ocean waves calm down at the base of the tower, as if inviting me. As I stated, the tower was enormous, and it was a long way down. I was tougher than the average human, but not even I would be able to survive a fall like that, so long as I refrained from using any of my powers.

It's strange…it wasn't the first time I thought about doing this. In the past, when I would attempt this act by bringing a knife to my wrist or putting a firearm to my temple, my heart would start racing and fear would find its way into my brain. Sometimes, I would even start to cry. But now…my heart wasn't racing at all. In fact, I felt perfectly calm as I was literally one step away from putting an end to all my problems.

Just one step….it's not hard….just move my right foot over the edge, and it'll all be over with….

"Starfire…? Is that you?"

You've got to be kidding me. Now?

With me standing on the ledge, I probably appeared taller than I was. Combine that with the fact that Robin's illness blurred his vision, and I could see where he might think I was the Tamaranian princess. Also, my hair _kinda _looked like hers from the back. Only hers was much cleaner…silkier…smoother….not to mention a more uncommon color…

Man, I really should jump now.

I suddenly heard him cough rather loudly, and I already knew that there was blood. I sighed briefly and hopped off of the ledge, although in a different direction than I had originally intended. "No, Robin, it's me. Starfire looked tired, so I offered to take her shift tonight." I said as I walked up to him and circled around him so that I was behind his wheelchair. True, Starfire had looked tired and I thought it would be nice of me take her night shift, but of course the real reason for my generosity was so that I could off myself in peace.

"Oh…" He said, wiping the blood from his mouth. I knew he hated appearing so weak, especially in front of his team, but if anything he was still the strongest of all of us. He was the strongest because he was the only one left who hadn't given up hope. Even through his worsening illness, he still continued to search for any kind of leads to where Slade was hiding. He was the only one who continued to talk about finding Raven and putting an end to Slade's army once and for all. Then again, maybe this was just his way of coping with the fact that we were doomed.

"Come on, Robin. Let me take you back to your room." I said as I grabbed the handles of his wheelchair and steered towards the elevator, which was also a very power-consuming necessity considering the boy wonder's condition.

Ok, minor setback. All I had to do was bring Robin back to his room, and then I could resume where I left off. Easy…..

"Terra?" He began as the elevator began to move. Without waiting for my acknowledgement, he continued. "I'm really glad you came back to us. Even after all the things in the past, you've been an invaluable asset to this team and you've stuck with us for so long. I don't know where we'd be without you." My grip on his wheelchair tightened, and my eyes narrowed into slits. I felt my teeth clench as frustration surged through me.

Goddamn him! Making me feel important! Did he know? Did he plan this out somehow? Now I wouldn't be able to do it without feeling at least a bit guilty! A burning sensation welled up in my chest. He had gotten me this time…..

I _really _should have just jumped when I had the chance.

**************

I was on a roll now. Although it seemed like my kills were putting up less of a fight every day… in my eyes, death was death. It didn't matter whether they had supernatural powers or were helpless humans trying to protect their children…they all bled the same color, and they all looked equally as helpless when it came time for their lives to end.

Unfortunately, I recently had lost all means of attaining a decent fight. During one of my quarrels in the past week, I suppose my GPS must have gotten busted in the chaos. So now, my killings were mostly limited to defenseless scrubs who tried to hide out in rural areas. I suppose if it was that big of a deal, then whoever was sending me to those places in the past probably would have found a way to get me a new one by now. But it didn't matter. In fact, if anything, actually hunting and guessing where people might be hiding out was even more fun that getting into a decent fight.

As I soared through the mountains, scanning the area for a well hidden hut or other small shelter where somebody might try to hide, my sensitive ears picked up the most lovely and peaceful melody. I stopped for a moment and closed my eyes, listening to the soothing music calm my usually violent state of mind. I found myself humming along with the tune, allowing my subconscious to lead me to where it was coming from.

When the song suddenly stopped, I opened my eyes and found myself surrounded by the most beautiful terrain of dandilions and luscious green grass. As I took in the gorgeous scenery, I noticed a blonde haired boy sitting on a stone. In his arms, I saw what I immediately identified as an acoustic guitar. He didn't move an inch as I approached him, only stared at me with his bright blue eyes.

"That was you playing that song, wasn't it?" I smiled at him as I got closer. He said nothing to me, he only continued to stare at me with the same blank expression. "Oh, a quiet one." I like the quiet ones…they make the most wonderful screams.

I was now mere inches away from him, his composure still hadn't changed since my arrival. "Would you play me another?" I asked him in the sweetest voice I could manage. As I looked deeper into the bright blue orbs, I found myself backing away and closing my eyes. I instantly knew what he was doing, as I could feel his consciousness probing my mind. It was probably a useful technique on anyone who wasn't an adept in psychic power, but my half-demon brain and proficiency in mind powers made it so I could throw him out of my conscious with little effort.

When I recovered from his little mind assault, I made the stone he was sitting on explode. When he fell on his back, I took the remains of the stone and bombarded him with the shattered pieces. Even as the rocks smashed his face in, knocked his teeth out, and bruised random parts of his body, he still made no kind of noise. No scream of agony, no grunts of pain, not even an 'ouch'. Now I was getting mad. What was the point in killing someone if you couldn't hear them cry out in pain?

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I yelled as I hovered above his beaten and broken body. My eyes began to glow with a dark, ominous color and the dandilions around us started to slowly wither away. Above my head, I formed a gigantic mass of dark magic in the shape of a dragon.

Now, I wasn't the best artist, so objects I made from my powers were only so detailed, but this thing was _huge. _I even surprised myself a bit with how detailed and intimidating it looked. Now I _knew _he was afraid. He had to do something now. Maybe he'd beg for mercy? Maybe he'd yell some final curses at me? ….at least a scream?

But all I got was the sound of an acoustic guitar.

I froze and looked down at him. The song he was playing now was different from the one earlier. This one, instead of sounding peaceful and soothing, sounded tragic, sad, and…oddly familiar… I knew I heard the song before, but I couldn't for the life of me remember. When I looked at him, the emotionless expression on his face had changed into one of sadness. He frowned at me as his sad blue eyes bore into mine. Normally, I'd be estatic, for at least I got some kind of rise out of him, but there was something about the way he was looking at me. It was almost as if he wasn't even sad about his own fate…it was almost as if….

Was he being sad…..for me?

Ya know what? I changed my mind. I hate quiet guys.

My mass of dark magic came crashing down on the boy like a ten ton hammer, putting an end to his song and completely wiping him away from existence. As I looked down at the crater I had caused, I found it strange that his instrument was the only thing that remained in tact. In fact…it looked completely unscathed. Had I…protected it? No – impossible, I definitely would've noticed.

I figured I must have been pretty mad when I killed him, for I was just noticing that the beautiful flowers and grass that once graced the summit of the mountain were now replaced with barren terrain. As I began to fly away from the scene, I could still hear the sound of the song he was playing before his demise in my head. Where had I heard it before? And why had he looked at me in such a manner? And why hadn't he at least let out a cry of death before I killed him?

And why the hell was my head hurting so bad?

***************

**Author's note: Yep, I'm updating anyway. Like I said, I'm going to finish this fic. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

*****************

Possibly the only thing worse than the night itself was the time right before it…the sunset. In a lot of tales and stories, it is depicted as being a calm and romantic setting. But for me, it meant the end of another day. I didn't watch the sunset anymore, for I would sometimes beg for it to stay up in the sky, to continue to shed light where there seemed to be nothing but darkness. Every time the sun goes down…there's the chance that I will never see it again.

I rarely see many people on my patrols, and most of the ones I do see will often scurry away without even making eye contact. Not that I blame them. I often thought that heroes were very similar to a bodies of water, and that the people were the boat. Just as the water is used to support the boat, it can also be used to sink it. In the eyes of the people, if we, the water, failed to support them…to protect them, then we may as well be the ones who damned them.

I came to a stop as I reached the abandoned high school. Of course, there were no people hiding out in the old school house. All the supplies that had been in the building during the time of the attacks had already been scavenged…or gone bad…or both. I wrapped my fingers around what remained of the gate surrounding the school. I felt my eyes become heavy and a dull ache formed in my chest.

It seemed like just yesterday that Beast Boy had been in this very spot, his hands tightly clutching the gate and his eyes pleading with me. And I had turned him down. I pretended not to know what he was talking about, I pretended that I wanted him to just leave me alone; I even went as far as to say I wanted nothing to do with him. Of course, all of those things had been lies, but what was I supposed to do?

All of that denial…and me standing there, watching his heart break in the hallway, only for me to eventually find myself back as one of them. Only this time, it was he who wanted nothing to do with me…

"Hey…" I jumped upon hearing his voice and turned around to face him. Had I been so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't heard him come up behind me? "I've already gone over the eastern wing. We'll do one more round together over the entire city and then call it a day." I only responded with a slow nod.

This was how he talked to me now, like I was nothing more than another member of the broken team. I suppose I should be happy, as he hardly ever talks to me at all unless it's related to 'business'. Sometimes I try to make conversation with him, but that typically ends up with me doing most of the talking while he responds to me with grunts and 'yeah's or 'nah's. So now, I just patrol the city with him in silence.

Was I selfish for wanting to kill myself? I mean, Beast Boy was merely a hollow shell of what he once was after losing Raven. He never joked, he never smiled, and that adorable puppy dog that he would turn into to cheer me up, well….let's just say I haven't seen any puppies in a long time. But…he was still hanging in there. Or maybe he was just too dead on the inside for any kind of outside death to matter…

Maybe it was just that I wanted to give up. Was that so wrong? I mean there we were, flying through a city that hardly had any inhabitants, checking for any signs of trouble. And if trouble did arrive, we knew it wouldn't be much. Slade could have finished us off a long time ago if he really wanted to. But no…I know the way his mind works. He was sending just enough danger in our direction to make us stay put. He knew we wouldn't go anywhere knowing what kind of danger was outside of the city. To put things frankly, he was just sitting back and watching us squirm.

And I was about to just play in to his hands. Damn him…even though I was no longer his apprentice, he still somehow found a way to manipulate me.

Beast Boy was flying so fast, I had to really push myself just to catch up to him. I knew full well that he would leave me behind, probably because he either didn't notice or didn't care.

…What's this? A rain drop? That's strange; I could've sworn there wasn't a cloud in the sky a moment ago…

*******************

What is this place?

I opened my eyes once more, and a surge of pure agony shot through my head. I caught a brief glance of the broken down building before I shut my eyes closed once again. It was some sort of…restaurant? Yes, it was a fast food restaurant in fact! I let out a cry of anguish as I saw flashes of the building in its former glory, and in the vision I saw four other individuals sitting around me, laughing and conversing happily with each other.

Make it stop. Please…anything; just make the horrible pain end!

Who were those four people? And this rain…it wasn't helping… As I walked, or rather staggered, down the abandoned streets, my headache only continued to worsen. I was much too terrified to open my eyes again, for fear of the pain further intensifying.

Suddenly, although very faint, I could sense the presence of another person…two people, in fact. Panic found its way into my mind through the excruciating pain I was in. In my condition, there was no way I'd be able to put up much of a fight.

"…Raven…?" That _voice_! That horrible _voice_!

I let out a scream of what could be interpreted as terror, anger, and unbearable agony upon hearing the dreadful sound. Just the sound of it made my head feel like it was tearing open! I began to stagger around in different directions as flashes of a certain boy with green skin raced through my head. Who was he!?

I heard another voice, this one more feminine. I was in far too much pain to make out what she said, but her voice only added to my agony. UGH! What was this…? A statue? It was a statue of a girl, but…where had I seen it before?

I had to make it stop… Those voices…the flashes…the pain…I had to make it all end!

The rain suddenly grew heavier, and I wildly flew in the direction of the two voices, sending blasts of destructive, unconcentrated magic in their direction. I couldn't really see where they were exactly, for I still refused to open my eyes, so I continued to fire in random directions, hoping to kill them both…

-Wait, no! That's not what I wanted…was it? I didn't want to kill them?

"Raven, stop! It's me, Beast Boy!" Just when I thought the pain in my head couldn't get any worse, another surge of pain hit me like a bolt of lightning. I couldn't take any more…I felt my body begin to weaken, and I knew it was only a matter of time before I crumbled.

"She's trying to kill us! We have to stop her!" After hearing the female voice speak once again, I heard what sounded like the very earth itself begin to move. I fell to my knees, no longer able to withstand the pain. This was it…I was going to die…

"Terra, no!" I heard an animalistic growl, followed by a scream of pain.

…Terra…?

…Beast Boy…?

That's right…these people…they were the ones who I called my friends.

The flashes in my mind faded away, and I felt my body hit the hot, wet asphalt before losing consciousness.

**************

**Author's Note: This chapter was pretty short, but it was mostly just a filler chapter to get to chapter 4. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans; I don't own em. **

**Warning: Very minor sexual content in this chapter. VERY little of it actually...it's really only like, 2 paragraphs, but still I feel it's appropriate to warn you. **

************

The ocean was unusually silent today. The reflection of the clear cerulean sky and bright sun made its surface glisten off in the far distance. Sometimes, the ocean looked so clear, so calm, that I could imagine just walking on it. Sounds stupid, I know, but it was a very calming daydream. To just walk across the clean ocean surface, off into the distance. Away from the terror, away from the decay, and away from the pain.

If only I wasn't so sure that somewhere off in that deceptively beautiful distance, awaited my demise.

My right hand unconsciously went to the wound on my left forearm. Damn it, I think it re-opened. As I looked down at my arm, I could see a fresh blob of crimson staining the white bandages. I felt a sinking feeling in my heart and my eyes began to water as I pictured myself sewing the gash up once again.

I had been all alone in my corner of the infirmary. The entire team had huddled over Raven's unconscious form, panicking as they hooked her up to all sorts of medical equipment and checked her for any kinds of damages to her perfect little body. They had all been crying out her name and mumbling amongst one another as they monitored her sleeping form, praying that no harm had come to their precious little Raven. I can't really remember much of what they were saying, as I had gotten lightheaded from the blood loss as I solo treated my injury.

I suppose they didn't notice that the blood trailing down the hallway and staining the infirmary's floor had been mine.

Although I was suicidal, that didn't mean that I _wanted_ to die. In fact, my desire to live is what allowed me to fight through my drowsiness to treat myself. And although the wound itself was really bad, what really made it so excruciatingly painful was the one who had given it to me. It wasn't that it was deep, it wasn't that it threatened to take my life; it was that it had been placed there by someone who I held so dear to me. The wound stung with more than just torn stitches and ripped ligaments – it stung with betrayal.

All for one girl…

Speak of the devil…

I didn't even turn my head as I felt her dark presence approach me from behind. I really didn't care if she was still a psycho bitch and was about to kill me. Better to be incinerated by a beam of nothingness than to die slowly in a puddle of my own blood and self pity. My gaze remained fixed on the ocean as my peripherals caught her sitting down next to me on the sand. Now I knew she was still out of it. The real Raven never even wanted to be in the same vicinity as me.

Brainwashed? My ass. She claimed to remember nothing from the past two months, not even where Slade may have been hiding out. As far as she was concerned, she had gotten kidnapped and then magically awoke in the infirmary with all of her closest friends surrounding her. But I knew better.

Last night, I had come down to the infirmary once more to look for any kind of pain medication I could find. Of course, Beast Boy was sleeping in a chair next to his love's bed; he had refused to leave his love's side for any reason. I noticed that she was uneasily stirring around in her sleep, occasionally mumbling unintelligible things as she almost thrashed around. Although there was one thing she said which I did manage to catch…she had said my name. I figured that more than likely, she had been dreaming of killing me.

"Cyborg's going to try to fix the global positioning system I had." Her voice broke the awkward silence between us, it still holding that annoying monotone sound that I despised so much. Out of the corner of my eye, I could tell that she was looking down into the sand. "I didn't really understand what he was saying, but I think he's going to try and trace it back to Slade."

I remained silent as I gazed out over the ocean. The idea of finally putting an end to Slade once and for all should have cheered me up, but it didn't. In fact, did I really even care about stopping Slade anymore?

"That's nice. Excuse me." I said finally, rising to my feet and turning to walk away. I partially wanted to leave because I had a serious gash to attend to, but I mostly wanted to leave because I just couldn't stand being in her presence. As I took my first few steps, I suddenly felt a slender hand firmly grip my left shoulder.

"What's this?" She asked, looking at my forearm. The gash definitely had opened again, as blood was now dripping down from my hand.

"It's nothing." I replied, wrenching my arm away from her grasp. I continued walking, but she followed.

"Terra, did I…? Here, let me fix it." She said, her usual monotone voice becoming softer. She came up to me again and put her hand on my shoulder. This time, I rewarded her by turning around and slapping her across the face. I had definitely put more force into it than I originally thought, as it sounded more like a whip lashing across skin than an actual slap.

Her hand went to the red spot on her left cheek as she looked at me with wide, hurt filled eyes. Such a look would have melted the heart of anyone else, but my fury voided me of any compassion for the half demon.

"Fix it? _Fix it_!?" I yelled, my anger taking almost complete control of me. "Just what do you think you can _fix_!? You think you can just wave your hands around and chant some fucking spell and everything will be ok!?"

"Terra, I…"

"You what!? YOU TRIED TO FUCKING KILL ME!!" I screamed, now getting right up in her face. "You nearly blew my fucking head off! And do you know what Beast Boy did? DO YOU!?" She backed away from me a little bit, shaking her head slowly. "He _attacked_ me!" My words were filled with venom and my eyes were beginning to water. "You tried to turn us into a pile of ashes, and the moment I tried to defend myself, he FUCKING TRIED TO SLICE ME OPEN!"

Her eyes widened even more, and her mouth opened as she realized the true origin of my wound. I figured that was enough. I turned to walk away again, this time expecting her to just stand there and absorb what I had just said. She didn't.

"And what about you!?" I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly turned around to face her. Her eyes were filled with anger and her brow was furrowed. If I hadn't been so angry myself, I probably would've been afraid from seeing the usually calm titan so infuriated. "I bet you just jumped for joy when I attacked you! Now, after all this time, you finally had a reason to get rid of me for good and have Beast Boy all to yourself!! I'm willing to bet that if he hadn't stopped you when he did, you probably would've crushed me under the entire street!"

Rage.

Rational thought was no longer registering in my mind. My vision went red and my entire body became hot with fury as I tackled the half demoness to the ground. I was too angry to even care what I was doing anymore. Even with my bad arm, I kept her pinned to the ground as I scratched, clawed, punched, and slapped her in a mad frenzy, not really caring how many blows I landed.

"You bitch!" I growled at her through my frenzy as she desperately tried to protect herself from my assault. "Why the hell would I want to kill you!? Beast Boy won't even fucking talk to me when you aren't around, much less make a joke! You're the whole reason he exists! He probably would've killed himself were it not for the chance that you were alive!" I gasped suddenly as I felt a sharp pain in my left forearm. It had been too long since the wound had been treated, and my excessive use of my left arm was now causing it to hurt more than ever.

She immediately seized the opportunity, turning the tables so that now she was the one pinning me to the ground. I had no strength to defend myself, and my rage still hadn't worn off, so all I could do was scream at her.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed, tears beginning to force their way out of my shut eyes. "I sat there…in the rain.....bleeding.....and all he could think about…was you falling to your knees…" My voice was now much softer, as my throat hurt way too much to continue screaming. My breaths came out in gasps as I struggled to speak through my sobs. "It's because of you…because of you…" I could barely talk; my sobs had become much too heavy, almost to the point of being hysterical.

"…that he hates me…" I completely broke down. The tears were now flowing freely from my eyes. Because I was lying on the ground, they ran down behind my ears and into my hair. All of the sorrow, fatigue, and hopelessness that had built up over the past two months were now being released in full force.

I sobbed as the older girl continued to keep me underneath her. I expected her to punish me, to attack me the same way that I had just attacked her. I expected her to bombard me with hateful words and curses that would destroy what was left of my fragile frame of mind. I even expected, or maybe hoped, that she would just kill me.

Instead, I felt a pair of cold, soft lips caress my own.

A gasp formed in the back of my throat, one which couldn't escape from my currently occupied lips. I wanted to open my eyes wide, but instead they remained closed, only instead of being forcefully and violently shut, they were now much more relaxed. As she deepened the kiss, I felt my stiff body relax beneath hers as my tears slowly began to cease. It took me a while to notice, but I also realized that the pain coming from the wound in my left arm was no longer there. Was she…healing me?

When she finally broke the kiss, I opened my eyes and gazed into her cerulean orbs that so closely resembled the ocean. My violent sobs had now calmed down and it took me only a second to catch my breath. She looked at me with apologetic eyes as she realized what she had just done.

"Terra…..I'm sorry. I just…I…"

I cut her off by placing my right hand behind her head and forcing her down into another kiss, this one even deeper than the previous. I felt her tongue forcefully press against me, demanding my lips to part. I obliged, and her tongue wildly explored my mouth as my hand ran through her silky violet hair. Now free from the pain, my other hand roamed around her perfectly refined back. I felt her large breasts press against me as her hands intimately explored my body while she continued to attack my tongue with her own.

The burn of sexual desire built up in my chest upon feeling her curvaceous and well toned body so close to mine.

But wait…I thought I hated her? Then why did this feel so right? Maybe, just maybe…all the pain over the past couple of months…and all of the anger and blame that I felt towards her; maybe it was all just because…I wanted her to be here with me.

With the pain in my left arm gone, I had the strength to turn the tide once again as I switched our positions so that I was now the one on the offensive. I broke the kiss for a moment to look down and admire her luscious and perfect body, and I was very surprised to find us no longer on the beach. Judging from the darkness of the room despite it being daytime, and the fact that I was now pinning her down to a massive bed with black pillows and a black comforter, I deduced that we were in her room, which had gone untouched since her kidnapping.

I looked down at her lust filled eyes and hungrily kissed her again. This time, I punished her intrusion by lightly biting her tongue as it entered my mouth. I didn't bite hard enough to draw blood, but it did make her gasp, which further fueled my desire. I moved down from her mouth and began to lightly kiss and bite the creamy soft skin of her neck. While I used my right hand to support myself, my left hand found its way around her waist, and from there it traveled even lower.

I suggestively groped her as I continued to leave love bites on her neck. I felt her legs spread beneath me, and my hand instinctively went lower and began to gently rub her warm area through her leotard. I heard a low moan escape from her, which sent me over the edge.

I withdrew momentarily to take a look into her eyes once again. I felt her hot breath against my neck as she looked at me with burning desire in her eyes.

"Is this how you hate people?" she asked in a raspy voice. I let out a low growl as I began to remove her cloak and leotard.

I was actually surprised that no glass was breaking or that no random appliances in the room were flying around in the air. But with the state of mind I was in, it didn't matter to me what she did. I craved this far too much for anything to stop me now.

************

"_No! Please! Don't!"_

Huh? What is this?

"_Please, no! Take me instead! Just please don't hurt my daughter!"_

What? No…I'm not trying to hurt anyone!

"_You....you're…a real..devil...."_

Stop it....

"…_.w…why…?"_

.....Terra!?

"RAVEN!"

My eyes snapped open in horror as I was roughly awakened by a pair of slender hands. I was greeted by a set of familiar cerulean eyes gazing down on me with concern. I noticed I was breathing heavily and was sweating, something that I rarely do. My racing heart, which was still pounding heavily in my chest, gradually slowed down as I realized it had all been a horrible dream.

"Are you alright?" It's hard to believe that just a week ago, the same sweet voice that was concerned about me now had yelled and screamed at me in fury.

"I'm fine, Terra." As I sat up, I noticed the sky was a fiery red color, which meant that the sun was going down. After realizing that we were on top of a building, I wondered just how I had slept on such a rough and hard surface. "I'm sorry," I said, looking into her deep blue eyes apologetically, "We were supposed to be patrolling, and here I am falling asleep." The younger teen stood up and walked over to the edge of the roof, looking out into the city.

"It's okay. There really isn't much of a city to patrol anymore. And to top it off, most of the people here are bunched together in one district. Besides, I already did a few rounds while you were sleeping." Had I really been asleep for that long?

I walked over to her and affectionately wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me and whispering in her ear. "No, it's not okay." And it wasn't. Terra…she had been here…alone…all this time. Beast Boy hadn't talked to her, Starfire was too busy caring for Robin (whose disease I couldn't cure), and Cyborg remained offline for long periods of time in order to conserve energy. This girl, who I now held in my arms, had been through so much pain, so much loneliness, and yet she still carried the burden of defending what was left of this city.

And it had been because of me.

Had I not allowed myself to be captured so easily…if only I could've been stronger and remained here, maybe I could have held her like this and let her know that she wasn't alone. To let her know, that when she couldn't take anymore and felt like collapsing, there would be someone to catch her. And it was because of me that Beast Boy had hurt her so…in so many ways…there were some scars on her that my powers could not heal.

If I could just take her pain and just wash it all away along with the ocean waves…then everything would be ok.

"Terra…did I say anything in my sleep?" I felt her tense slightly, immediately finding the answer.

"No, not at all." Oh Terra, you should know that I can tell when you're lying to me. But why would you lie about something like this? …Did I say something that concerned you?

"Terra," I grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around, staring directly into those cerulean orbs. I put my forehead to hers and spoke very seriously, making sure she understood every word that came from my mouth. "You know that I will NEVER leave you alone again, right? No matter what happens when we face Slade, there is nothing he can do to make me hurt or betray you again…do you understand?"

I could feel the doubt and uncertainty radiating from her, so I sealed my words by pressing my lips to hers. "I understand…" she whispered once our lips finally parted. I looked into her eyes once more and saw what looked to be sadness. I pulled her in close and embraced her tightly, taking in the fresh scent of her recently washed hair.

It's weird....that look she gave me.....what was this oddly familiar song I was hearing?

*****************

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm pretty proud of this chapter considering how sloppy the previous two chapters were. Anyhow, I've actually written two endings for this fic, so I'll add the final chapter once I've decided which one of them I want to use. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Well, this is it – the final chapter. I hope all of you who have read this far will enjoy the conclusion. Also, this chapter will not have the previous format of Terra POV and then Raven POV. This final chapter will be completely Raven's POV, since she was the original focus of this fic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

*******************

I'm sorry Terra, please forgive me. But this is something that I have to do alone, and I just can't risk losing you.

I had waited until very late before deciding to go on my own. Terra had finally fallen asleep around two o'clock in the morning, which was a blessing. I've been back for over two weeks, and I rarely saw the girl sleep at all. It soothed my heart to know that she was sleeping soundly in my bed right now. Hopefully, with any luck, I can finish this before she even wakes up.

Cyborg had managed to fix my GPS and he traced its history back to Slade's lair. I now stood outside of the supposed building, which was gigantic. If I'm not mistaken, I believe that at one point it was a Wayne Enterprises control center, which seemed odd to put out here in the middle of nowhere. I took a deep breath as I began to gather my powers. This was it; I was finally going to end this once and for all.

"Azarath Metrion ZENTHOS!" In an instant, I was one with my dark powers, making any security cameras or other devices unable to detect me. This way, I could also scale the building quickly and pinpoint Slade's exact location.

As I flew around the walls of the building, I became baffled by the lack of security. The front lobby had been completely deserted; in fact, the entire building was void of any kind of staff of any kind. In addition, there were no security robots patrolling the hallways and other than the security cameras, I saw no real form of safety against intruders. This was weird, even for Slade. I knew the man didn't trust anyone, but for him to leave this place unprotected like this seemed like something that not even he would do.

Finally, after doing a quick overview of the entire building, I knew where he was. In fact, his presence was the only one I sensed in the entire structure. I quickly made my way to his office on the top floor. This is it. I'm going to end this once and for all, and we can finally move on.

"Slade…" I said, venom dripping from my voice as I emerged from the floor of his office, regaining my complete physical form. He was going to pay…pay for everything he did to her. He had twisted her mind and turned my beloved against me in the past, and this time he tried to turn me against her! He brainwashed me and took me away from the one who needed me the most…who I needed the most. No more. Slade…this is your final hour…no longer will you continue to torment me or Terra.

"So, you're back to your old self I see. I've been waiting for quite some time for you to arrive." He was expecting me? That explained why there was no one else in the building. The tyrant had his back turned to me and was staring at something on his wall. On the wall of his office was a large portrait of a young boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. In the boy's hands, he held an acoustic guitar. Wait…wasn't he a member of the titans?

Suddenly, a sharp pain went through my head as I saw a flash of the boy from the painting staring at me with saddened eyes.

"Jericho…" I heard the villain say. "I never meant for it to happen, my son."

No….it can't be…..

I brought my hands to my head and fell down to my knees, eyes widening in shock and realization as the fragments of my memory flowed through my mind.

I....I killed him…I killed Jericho.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled, finally finding the strength to rise to my feet. I knew he had turned me into his slave when he captured me, but never did I think he could make me do anything like this. Slade didn't move. He merely kept his back turned to me, still focusing on the painting.

"Yes…I suppose it is my fault. After all, I am the one who set you free." Confusion entered my mind as I heard his words.

"Set me free?" I asked, my anger beginning to grow. "You brainwashed me! You turned me into your own personal assassin! You even made me murder your own son!!" I had to regain control over my anger, as I could feel my eyes starting to glow red.

"Brainwashed?" Now he turned and faced me. He let out a small, bitter laugh as he stared at me through the lifeless holes of his mask. "My dear Raven, you are a half demon who has massive control over your emotions. You also possess a wide array of psychic powers and are a master of all things pertaining to the mind. Tell me, my dear; what makes you think that I could possibly brainwash you?"

I stood silent for a moment, contemplating what he had just said. It's true, most forms of mind control and alteration had no effect on one with my kind of power, but that didn't mean that I was safe from everything. "I don't know!" I yelled. "You…you did _something_!" He let out another chuckle.

"You poor girl…" he said, shaking his head. "All I did was give you small a push. I did nothing to you that wasn't already there." I felt my anger grow even more, although my years of meditation and practice allowed me to keep my demon at bay. I had to stay focused on the task.

"You liar! It's one thing to mess around with my head, but to make me try to hurt my own friends!? To turn me into a murderer!?"

"Yes…I suppose I am the one who murdered my own son." He said, ignoring my previous statement. "I knew how dangerous you were. I knew you couldn't be completely controlled. But I was like a young boy with a new, untrained attack dog. You were a magnificent tool, but once I grew irresponsible and allowed you to slip your collar, you went out of control. And I paid for my incompetence with my son's life."

That's what I was? Some kind of attack dog!?

I had heard enough. Any control I had over my inner demon was now lost, and it was now free from its chains within the depths of my mind. Each of my eyes multiplied and turned completely red. I felt my body shift and transform as I unleashed terror upon the villain's domain.

Slade desperately tried to dodge my attacks, and actually did very well. Although I shouldn't expect anything less from a combatant of his calibur. He dodged the barrage of random objects I sent flying his way, and he even dodged my constant blasts of destructive dark energy. However, when it came down to it, he was still human; and the physical limits of his human body is what sealed his fate.

Black tendrils erupted from the ground and finally caught him by the ankles. Before he could escape, several more tendrils came from my own body and impaled him in numerous places on his body. As he struggled through the pain, I lifted him up in the air and slammed him hard on the ground. I could hear him coughing up blood as I heard his bones crack. This is it. It's time to end all of this once and for all. One more attack…one more attack and it's over.

**NO!**

"What am I doing…?" This wasn't right. I wasn't a killer. That's what Slade wanted, what he had turned me in to. But that wasn't me.

I felt my body slowly morph back into its original form as I silenced my rage. I closed my eyes solemnly and repeated my usual phrase, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" I cleared my mind of all emotion and was left with a serene feeling. When I opened my eyes, I saw the man who had caused me and my friends so much pain lying on the ground, bloodied and beaten. I approached him slowly, remembering to keep my emotions in check.

"…so this is it…? You're going to kill me…just like you killed my son…" I shook my head.

"No, Slade. Even after all you have put me and my friends through, I'm not going to kill you." I stood over his fallen form and looked down into the dark holes of his mask. "Now, come with me. You're going to withdraw all of your units an-UGH!" I felt a surge of pain shoot through my entire body as my hands began to glow with a dark and ominous radiance. My whole body writhed in agony as I felt my feet leave the ground.

"W-what's happening to me?" I suddenly heard an agonized scream, and opened my eyes to find Slade's body getting decimated by my own magic. "No…" But that's impossible…I had my demon under control!

What's going on!?

The entire room started spinning, and it wasn't long before I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head and everything went dark.

*************

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a strange place that I had never seen before. All around me I saw dark clouds which were only illuminated by the violet colored lightning that was constantly surging through them. It was almost like…being in the eye of a storm.

"Well, it seems that you've finally come here after all this time." I heard an all too familiar voice come from behind me. I slowly turned around and my eyes widened in shock at what I saw. Standing in front of me was…me? No – she was different. Unlike my emotions, she didn't have different colored clothing on her. One feature I almost immediately pointed out was that she had crimson colored eyes, but not in the same way that my demon had. Her hair was also jet black, unlike mine.

"Who…who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"That's a good question." I noticed her voice, while very similar to mine, was much deeper sounding and possessed a slight touch of madness. "I suppose it's understandable that you know nothing of this place or my existence. After all, I am someone who you'd never see during your meditations."

"Who are you!?" I demanded, impatience and confusion getting the better of me. I heard her give out a slightly amused laugh.

"Truth be told? I am you."

Confusion struck me as I stared at the mirror image of myself. Obviously, she had to be some part of me, but what? Was she an emotion I had never seen before? Was she some sort of manifestation of my inner demon?

Her laughter interrupted my train of thought. "Nope, I'm not that." She said in her dark voice. Wait, how did she know…was she…?

"Yes, I am reading your thoughts. We do share the same mind, after all." Now I was really confused.

A realization suddenly struck me. "You…you're the part of me that Slade brainwashed!" She let out another dark, cold laugh.

"Brainwashed?" She hovered closer to me. "Don't try to act like you didn't know what was going on. You absolutely love seeing the blood of others flow like water. I know you love it, because I was there." Suddenly, the scenery around me changed. Almost like a movie, I saw the image of a child and her mother cowering in front of a woman who looked exactly like me. She held a sadistic smile on her face as they begged and pleaded for mercy, one which grew once she began to tear them limb from limb with her bear hands.

"No…" I backed away in horror. There was no way…it just wasn't possible. "That's not me!" I saw another image come up. This one was of a small village of people running from something monsterous in the distance. As the villagers tripped over one another and scrambled to get away, I saw dark tendrils emerge from the ground and shred them like pieces of paper. And sure enough, as the villagers were butchered like a herd of wild animals, I saw myself following in the wake of the destruction that I had wrought.

"STOP IT!" I lunged at the girl in front of me, my hands glowing with fury. Using every ounce of power I could muster, I blasted a hole right through her chest, sending her flying backwards. To my surprise, she backflipped in mid air and landed on her feet, the hole in her chest instantly closing up. My eyes widened in disbelief as the images of myself murdering countless people began to swirl around us. Her laughter echoed in my ears.

"Nothing will change," She said with an evil smirk on her face. "I'm not one of your bottled up emotions, nor am I your inner demon. No matter how much you deny it, the fact of the matter is…I am you yourself."

"LIAR!" I shouted as everything began to spin even faster. I felt tears form in my eyes as I began to witness every murder through my own two eyes, the terrible memories of my sins returning to haunt my mind. "I'm nothing like you…I'm different…" My entire world was collapsing, my emotions were now tangled up, and my thoughts became incoherent.

"I am different…I am…"

************

"Raven…?"

Terra? How did you find me here? Duh, Cyborg must have given you the directions to Slade's hideout. I honestly didn't expect you to wake up so early…but I suppose it doesn't matter now.

I don't respond to you as you slowly walk closer to me. My back is turned to you and my eyes are covered by my hair.

Terra…the past two weeks we've spent togther have been absolutely… incredible to me. Your beautiful blonde hair, which glistens in the sunlight, and your breath-taking cerulean eyes, which hold such pain and burden within them. The way you sink into my arms when I embrace you, the way you whisper my name right before you fall asleep, and the way you so passionately make love to me; all of these things have brought me such joy and happiness that I know I could never find with Beast Boy, or any other. It is because of all of these things, that I adore you so.

….And it is also because of these things, that I want to take it all away.

Your blonde hair will look even more beautiful when it is matted with your own blood, and your gorgeous blue eyes will look even more breathtaking as the last bit of life fades from them. Before your body goes limp, you will sink into my embrace one last time as I cradle your dying body. And as your confused and hurt filled eyes gaze into mine, you will whisper my name one last time.

And your eyes will plead with me for an explanation, and your final breath will come out as the word 'why', and my only response will be a sadistic smile.

To be honest, Terra, I don't know why. I really can't explain it…I just…this…is me. Has this been who I am all along? I'm not sure anymore.

All I know is that my burning desire for your touch is the same as my desire for your blood. The rush that surges through me when I hear your cry out in bliss from an orgasm, it is the same rush I will get from hearing you cry out in dreadful pain. And my willingness to hold you and ease your pain is the same willingness that makes me want to be certain that you will never feel pain again. It is my yearning for your love that also makes me yearn for your end.

Soon, it will all be over. I can now feel you behind me, and your hand is reaching out to touch my shoulder. A dark and twisted smile creeps up on my lips, for once your hand lands on my shoulder, your fate will be sealed and you will not be long for this world.

But Terra, I want you to know that no matter how happy I look when I watch you die, no matter how dark and twisted my blue eyes look as you suffer your last moments; know that I will always love you…with all of my heart.

And when I kiss your cold lips for the last time before you leave this world, know that my lips will never touch another's, because you are the only one in my heart. And as I tenderly stroke your luscious hair with joy, know that at the same time I'm being torn apart by being seperated from you.

And should the day finally come when I am brought to justice for all of my sins and my sky finally closes, know that my final thoughts will be of you and the time that we spent together. And as I leave this world, hopefully to join you, know that my last breath will be used to whisper your name.

Goodbye, Terra…I love you…

…That's weird…I swear I can hear Jericho's song off in the distance…..

_**FIN**_

********************

**Final Author's Notes:**

**Well, that's it. And for those who really have to ask: YES, Raven was preparing to kill Terra at the end. The other ending I wrote had Raven killing herself at the last moment to ensure that she wouldn't hurt Terra, but I was more satisfied with this ending. **

**I want to thank the people who have reviewed thus far, and I want to thank you in advance to those who will hopefully review in the future. And even if you decide not to review, I still want to thank you for reading this fic and I hope it satisfied your appetite for a dark and not-so-happy short story. **

**I also want to thank Taito Corporation for creating Psychic Force 2012, as this fic was very heavily inspired by Emilio's storyline. And that game still to this day remains one of my favorite fighting games. **


End file.
